Behind Closed Doors
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETED-Mary and Wilson's new bundle of joy forces Mary to confront her painful past
1. It's Not ok Is It?

A/N: hey there everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! I've been working really hard so please be kind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but be nice.I'd love some constructive criticism since I'm a newbie. But I know most everyone here is totally sweet so thanks everyone!!  
  
Alright, just so you know where were starting off. Sometime after Lucy and Kevin's wedding Mary was working and Wilson was on the plane, they talked traded numbers and the whole bit. When Mary visits home a month or two later she runs into Wilson again, they go out for coffee to catch up. During this short weekend at home Mary remembers the love she had for Wilson and is determined not to let him get away again. A few months later Wilson and Mary got married. They moved to a small town a few hours North of GlenOak, so everyone could be close to their families. We begin about two years later.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wilson walked in the door of his little 3-bedroom house to find Billy sitting on the couch staring straight ahead, looking distraught.  
  
"What's up buddy?" he said sitting on the arm of the couch, he looked back towards the kitchen, down the hall, but he didn't see Mary around," where's mom?" he asked.  
  
Billy didn't look at his father but stared straight at the TV, "she's in the bathroom crying. She hasn't cried in a long time" Billy looked up at him sadly, "I thought you said everything was ok.it's not is it?"  
  
Wilson had no idea what was wrong with Mary, she hadn't had a relapse in about 2 months, but he hoped there was another reason, "I don't know, but I'm gunna go see ok?" he smiled at his son to show him that there wasn't a need to worry, "do you know where she is?"  
  
"In the bathroom, but it's locked"  
  
"Thanks bud" Wilson said ruffling Billy's hair, "did you study your spelling words already?"  
  
"No, mom was supposed to help me" Billy told him sadly. Although Wilson and Mary figured he wasn't old enough, he understood most of what had been going on around there the past year. He missed the way Mary had been when her and Wilson had first gotten married. She ignored him for a long time, things were finally getting better, but Billy could tell it was going to change again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you in a minute ok?" he smiled at his son reassuringly, he thought maybe he could convince him that everything was perfectly fine. Wilson wondered if he was trying to fool himself too.  
  
Wilson walked down the hall to the back bedroom. He took off his tie and threw it on the bed. "Mare?" he called, he saw the door was closed, and he heard the sniffling coming from the other side. He couldn't even count how many times he had come home to her like this over the past few months.  
  
Mary heard Wilson, but chose to ignore him. She knew he'd figured out where she was, that water closet in the master bathroom had become Mary's hideaway. Although, it wasn't as much of a secret as she would have hoped. She looked at the door and listened. She half smiled and said under her breath "three.two.one"  
  
Wilson knocked softly," Mary? What's wrong hon? Can I please come in?"  
  
Mary reached out and unlocked the door. When Wilson heard the tiny click he opened the door slowly and stepped inside closing it behind him. He knelt in front of the toilet where Mary sat with her knees drawn into her chest with her head resting on top. She just stared at Wilson without saying anything. She had tears still rolling down her face. They had stopped investing in tissues months ago, with all the crying she did, it was only wasting their money.  
  
Wilson sighed and smiled at her, "Mare, you know you're going to have to say something, or we'll be in here all night."  
  
Mary looked at him blankly, she slowly unfolded herself and reached behind her, she picked the stick up off the top of the toilet and handed it to Wilson. He looked at the two pink lines, and then back up at his wife.  
  
He gulped, "are.are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and started sobbing again. "Oh, baby come here" Wilson said as he pulled Mary down on to the floor with him. He rocked her gently in his arms; he felt her hot tears hit his neck. Finally after a few minutes, he pulled her off of him to look her in the eyes; he put her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Mary, this is great you know? We wanted." Mary cried harder and shook her head, "I can't Wilson I cant." she trailed off into sobs again.  
  
They sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes; Wilson closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He stroked Mary's hair and kissed the top of her head. Five or ten minutes later Wilson opened his eyes and realized that Mary was quiet. He moved her hair out of her face to see that she had fallen asleep. He had no idea how long she had been sitting in that bathroom crying. He shifted his weight and tried not to wake her, he reached for the doorknob and tried to open it. It only opened a few inches before hitting Mary's leg. This was going to be much more difficult then he would have thought. He lifted Mary up and leaned her against the opposite wall; she stirred a little but went right back to sleep. He stood and opened the door, picked Mary up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in, just then Billy's little head poked through the door. Wilson turned towards him and put a finger to his lips. Billy did the same and backed out of the doorway.  
  
As Wilson slipped out towards the door Mary woke suddenly, "Wilson?" he turned around and walked back to the bed. "What babe?" Mary's voice began to shake "Wilson.I.I."  
  
He interrupted her, "Mare, shhh..just go to sleep ok? We'll talk about all of this later," He leaned down and kissed her lips gently "I love you, go to sleep."  
  
Mary sniffled, "I love you too." She rolled over and fell back asleep  
  
Wilson walked down the hall to the laundry room, he wanted out of his work clothes, but couldn't risk Mary waking up, she had finally calmed down. He found a shirt and sweatpants in the dryer then walked out to find Billy sitting at the kitchen table looking at his spelling list. He looked up at Wilson, "Daddy, is mom ok? Is everything bad again?" Wilson joined his son at the table, "Yeah everything is going to be just fine" Billy looked relived, but he still wondered, because Mary didn't cry for no reason anymore. Wilson got up and went for the phone on the counter, "since mom is sleeping, how bout we order a pizza and we'll tackle those spelling words?"  
  
Around 7:30 Mary rolled out of bed, her face tight from the dried tears. She slipped quietly down the hall, she found Wilson and Billy sitting at the table, an open pizza box between them.  
  
"Ok Billy, this is the final question," Wilson said in an announcer-like voice pretending to hold a microphone in one hand, while he held Billy's spelling list in the other, "how do you spell hide?"  
  
Billy smiled confidently, "H-I-D," he paused for a moment and Wilson leaned forward, "E!" Billy shouted.  
  
"Correct! We have a winner!" Wilson high-fived Billy.  
  
Mary stepped out of the hallway clapping, "good job!" Wilson whipped around, "oh, you're awake?" Billy got up from the table and walked towards Mary almost frightened.  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." She help out her arms and Billy gladly accepted them. "It's almost bedtime, so go get in the tub so you can watch the movie we got yesterday ok?" she said pushing him gently towards the bathroom, "don't forget your pajamas," she smiled.  
  
Wilson came up behind Mary and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So are we ok now?" he asked putting his head on top of hers. She pulled him closer, "We will be, I hope" Wilson grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her through the living room and down onto the couch. "So, when will we tell Billy?" he asked her.  
  
Mary started to tear up again, "I don't know, does he really need to know," she laughed to herself, "does anyone need to know?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't have to tell everyone yet," Wilson reassured her, "But I think Billy needs to know, he is the big brother." He felt a tear hit his arm, and he looked down at Mary, "come on babe, he went through all this with us, he understands" Mary nodded wiping her tears, which she was surprised were still falling, she figured she would have run out hours ago.  
  
They sat on the couch for a few minutes until they heard the bathroom door open. Billy walked out in his dinosaur pajamas, his hair wet and spiked. "Hey Billy," Wilson called, "come here for a minute" Mary patted the spot between her and Wilson and Billy snuggled between them.  
  
"Is this about what happened today? Did I make mommy cry?" Billy asked looking at his parents  
  
"Well yes, and no" Mary said pulling him onto her lap, "Billy I'm going to have a baby"  
  
Billy sat quiet, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be excited. He looked at his father for reassurance and Wilson nodded his head smiling. Billy chose his words carefully in fear of making Mary cry again, "Cool!" he said hugging Mary. He hopped off of her lap, went to the counter to get the movie they had rented. "Can I watch this in your room?" he asked them. Mary nodded, he ran down the hall, but came back quickly, "will you tuck me in later?" Mary nodded again smiling, and little Billy disappeared.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad, he thinks its cool" Wilson said nudging Mary. Mary laid back down in Wilson's lap. "I don't know if I can Wilson." he stopped her with a kiss, "Oh, but you will."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok, so that was chapter one, what did you think? I'd love to know!!  
  
Next Chapter: we'll find out why this baby thing makes Mary so crazy. If you've already figured it out I applaud you! 


	2. A Step Toward Normal

A/N: oh boy I'm back, I haven't posted the story yet, so I don't know if it's any good or not yet, but I am adding the 2nd chapter now, so enjoy!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mary woke up suddenly from a bad dream, she reached over for Wilson but he was gone. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall with her eyes half open, just as she passed the front door it opened, Mary jumped. Wilson did too, "sorry, I walked Billy to the bus, I didn't want to wake you," he shut the door and rubbed his hands down Mary's arms as he kissed her, "Good Morning"  
  
She sighed, "shouldn't you be heading off to work by now?" Wilson smiled, "nope, I'm staying home today, we've got stuff to do, like your doctor's appointment in 2 hours" Mary frowned "Wilson." "Nope," he cut her off, "you're not allowed to argue" she rolled her eyes at him, he kissed her forehead, "go get in the shower, I'll make breakfast."  
  
Mary enjoyed her long hot shower; it seemed to melt away her worries, for a few minutes anyway. She kind of stared at the tile wall lost in thought. She was snapped out of her daydreaming, or day worrying when she heard tapping on the shower glass; she rubbed a little circle in the steamy glass. Wilson's eye was all she could see, "you ok in there? Its been like 45 minutes, isn't that water cold by now?" Mary shook herself back to reality, "uh yeah I'll be right out" she stammered out. "Ok, well just checking" Wilson said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
The rest of their day was quite difficult due to Mary's persistent protesting. It took him nearly 20 minutes to get her out of the car at the doctor's. When she did little tasks around the house she found herself crying without even realizing she was doing it. Wilson was getting very worried about her. Billy came home very excited that day, he ran in the door jumping around. Wilson grabbed him, "what's all the excitement little man?"  
  
"Thomas is going to his grandma's this weekend and he asked me to watch his new puppy for him! Can I? Can I? Please?" he begged. "Sure why not, but you're going to have to remember to feed him and walk him."  
  
"Can we go walk him now?" Billy asked almost screaming, "I have the house key right here! His mom said if we couldn't do it then Mrs. Morris across the street would, but you said I can so she doesn't have to!" Billy was so excited about walking this dog, and Wilson saw this as an opportunity to talk to his son about the whole baby thing.  
  
"Ok, we'll go now, just wait a second" Wilson walked into the laundry room, Mary was attempting to get the mud off of Billy's new jeans, "Mare? Me and Billy are going to go walk the Grove's dog, Billy is taking care of him this weekend."  
  
Mary sniffled, "ok have fun," she said almost sobbing again.  
  
Wilson stepped into the laundry room and held Mary close. "I know, I know," he said soothingly rubbing her back. He put a hand on her cheek, "I love you so much, it'll be ok this time." He kissed her sweetly trying to convey to her all the love he could.  
  
"But you don't know that." Billy appeared in the doorway, "come on dad, let's go!" Billy saw Mary crying and silently walked out, Wilson looked at Mary, "go" she said kissing him.  
  
"I'll be back really soon" he promised.  
  
Billy and Wilson walked across the lawn to the little tan house next door to pick up the jumpy little beagle named Tucker. Billy looked up at Wilson, "Dad?" he asked, "is mom ever going to be ok again?" Wilson looked straight ahead as his eyes welled up with tears, "I really hope so buddy"  
  
Mary closed the lid on the washing machine and walked to her bedroom to lie down, she didn't look at the big white door across the hall, and she hadn't in months. She had trained herself to just not see it. Mary laid on her bed and reached for the TV remote instead she picked up the phone. She stared at it for a moment, and then dialed the number.  
  
It rang 3 times, just as Mary was about to hang up, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Luce, its Mary"  
  
"Hey sis how are you?" Lucy asked excited to hear from her sister who she hadn't seen in 8 months, or talked to in a few weeks.  
  
"Actually I could be better"  
  
"Really? What's up?"  
  
"Lucy, I'm pregnant," Mary spat out faster than she would have thought  
  
"Oh wow Mary," Lucy said slowly not sure how to respond, as if on cue Lucy's 15 month old son Trent woke up from his nap, "oh, sorry Trent is up"  
  
"Luce you have to promise not to tell you're the only one who knows and I."  
  
Lucy interrupted her, "don't worry about it ok?" they started to hang up, "oh and Mary?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
*****  
  
When Wilson and Billy got home Billy raced to the couch to watch cartoons. Wilson found Mary sitting in the hallway against the wall right in front of the last door. "Mary?" he said, his eyes filling up with tears, "what.what are you doing?"  
  
Mary turned and looked at Wilson, "I think I'm ready"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So sorry to cut you off there, its mean I know.but I wanted the next part to be its own chapter, I promise you'll know why Mary's so crazy if you haven't completely figured it out yet, I'm trying not to make it too obvious.  
  
Please review! I'll love you forever!! 


	3. She'll Understand

A/N: hello hello everyone, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I figured I should probably do this now, I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. But Trent (although he is only a baby) and a few characters that will be introduced soon are mine all mine.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mary and Wilson stood in front of the large white door, Mary was taking really deep breaths and Wilson held her from behind in fear that this would cause her to pass out. Mary sighed heavily and looked back at Wilson, "ok, were going to do this" Wilson was crying, Mary was so surprised that she wasn't she was being very calm, but she knew that would change in a matter of moments.  
  
She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, it was cold, and covered in dust. Her hands shook as she tried to turn the knob. Wilson's strong hands slipped down Mary's arm and grasped the knob along with her. Together they slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open ever so slightly. Mary took a step forward and opened the door all the way.  
  
Mary was taken aback at the sight of the room. The mid-day sun streamed through the windows onto the barely touched white carpet. She walked slowly into the middle of the room and focused on every little part of it. The little white crib in the corner, with the Noah's ark quilt hanging over the side. There was the tiny white dresser under the window. A rocking chair with pink plaid cushions. The changing table against the wall fully stocked with diapers and little sleepers with animals on them. She turned to see Wilson still standing in the doorway. She took his hand and brought him over to the little white dresser. She picked up one of the picture frames.  
  
It was pink, with "It's a Girl!" written on baby blocks, Wilson put his arm around her as they studied the picture. Caden Isabelle, her name meant fighter. They came up with it when she was a week old. The picture broke Mary's heart all over again; she was so tiny, with all those tubes in her. When Caden was born they discovered she had a birth defect that that affected her heart and lungs. They kept her at the hospital for a month, Mary and Wilson lived next to that little incubator they put her in. they would hold her at every second the doctors said they could.  
  
Wilson had picked up another picture, it was of him holding Caden on the rocking chair while Billy stood on his tiptoes and tried to see over the chair. "That was a good week," Wilson said smiling through his tears.  
  
After a month in the hospital Caden was ok on her own. The doctors didn't know how long she would last, but they let Mary and Wilson take her home. That week no one went to work, or school, family came to visit. Every second of everyday was spent with the baby. On that Monday morning, in July Wilson and Mary woke up early and got little Caden out of her crib. They both knew that was the day, they could feel it somehow. Wilson sat against the crib with Mary right beside him and they just held her, she never cried or made a sound. She just looked at them with her big brown eyes, trying to tell them that it would all be ok. And then she went, so peacefully to a place where she wouldn't hurt anymore.  
  
The first few days after Caden was gone Mary was at peace. She knew how much pain her baby was in, and that It was better this way. Wilson had a much harder time with the loss. Billy was so saddened by the whole thing. He had spent ten months being so excited about his new baby sister, but she had to leave. None of them really knew why she had to leave.  
  
Mary's family was very supportive during the whole time; they came over a lot, called all the time. They didn't want her to be alone during all of it. After about a month though, Mary started to lose it. She got very depressed, and spent most of her days just lying in bed not talking to anyone. All of the West's went to therapy, to try and get through it. After that, Mary got better, but sometimes she would just fall back into the way things were. She had the hardest time not being able to talk to Lucy. At the time her son was 7months old and although she tried to understand her sister, she couldn't the way Mary needed her to.  
  
So eight months later Wilson and Mary West sat in a nursery that had been sealed for such a long time, squished together in a rocking chair, looking at a photo album, trying to open a new chapter of their lives.  
  
Billy sat on the couch wondering where his parents had disappeared to. He walked down the hallway and was surprised to see the door next to his open. He peeked his head into the musty little room, and found his parents both sitting in the same chair, smiling but crying at the same time. He was almost afraid to speak, "why.why are you in here?" he asked timidly.  
  
Wilson and Mary looked up from their memories at Billy. Mary wiped her tears, "were remembering your sister, want to join us?" Billy walked slowly towards them and Mary pulled him into her lap. The three of them sat there in that spot looking at pictures, smiling, and crying together.  
  
After an hour or so Billy pulled his head off of Mary's shoulder and looked around the little room. "What are you going to do with everything?" he asked them, "I'm sure the new baby would like the clothes and bed and stuff.but what about all of the pictures?"  
  
Mary shrugged her shoulders, "you know Billy, I don't know"  
  
Billy took the stack of pictures from Wilson's hand, "what if we put them in a pretty book, so that they'll stay nice forever, and we wont forget Caden, even if you try."  
  
Wilson smiled sadly at his son, Billy was right; it was as if they had been trying to forget her. "I think that's a really good idea Billy, we should do that"  
  
A few minutes later Billy had hugged his parents and went out to play with the neighborhood kids. Mary and Wilson stood over the empty crib. "Wilson?" Mary asked. "Do you think she would be angry at us?"  
  
Wilson shook his head, "No, she understands"  
  
"Do you really think we could do this again?"  
  
Wilson sighed, "Yeah, I do" he placed his hands over Mary's stomach, and she put hers over them  
  
"But what if-" Wilson immediately interrupted her, "you can't what-if, sitting around wondering what could happen, or what might have happened will only drive you insane, we just have to stick together and everything will be fine"  
  
Mary looked down at her stomach, "so what do you think, boy or girl?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ok, so were you right? Most of you thought it was miscarriage, but not really. The whole Idea for this story came from a show I saw on ESPN, this football player and his wife lost a baby when he was only a month old, and they still haven't opened the nursery door. Well anyways, that's not the end. I don't think I'm going to write any pregnancy chapters, just skip to a kind of epilogue like thing. But if you want pregnancy stuff I'll write a separate story. But whatever, just let me know. Thanks a trillion to all of you who review, I never understood how good getting a review could make you feel!! And a special thanks to KayKayeLLe, she inspired me to write this, her stories are great if you haven't read them, DO IT!!! She is a fellow Mary/Wilson lover, so yay for her! Alright well that's all for now, Im kinda on a roll so this story might be finished like today, ok I gotta stop rambling. Bye bye for now!  
  
I really love reviews, like more than candy.and that's a lot! 


	4. Time to Grow Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters, sadly. But so far Trent and Caden are mine. And like 3 people in this chapter are mine too.  
  
A/N: hi readers, this is most likely the last chapter of my first fanfic, * tear * kinda sad, its hard to end one of these things, you get attached to it . . . but hey that's what sequels are for right? Enjoy!  
  
Ok, since I'm lazy we have skipped ten months ahead, to December. Angela Grace West was born on November 7, without a single complication, to ecstatic parents. We join the West family on their drive to the Camden home for Christmas. Mary hasn't seen her parents in 3 months, and most of her brothers and sisters in even longer. No one has seen Angie except for the pictures Mary and Wilson e-mailed everyone. Ok enough explaining, on with the story  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The red and black motorcycle raced along the smooth, gray road, jumping over edges, speeding through turns. The scenery rushed passed it, swift and beautiful. The wind whipped past as it jumped over the small valley in the road. Suddenly, it lost its balance careening over the edge falling down, down into the lap of the sleeping giant. Upon impact the giant stirred, opened her eyes, which darted around quickly. The giant began to cry.  
  
"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Billy shouted retrieving his toy from the car seat, "I didn't mean to drop it!"  
  
Mary woke up suddenly from the passenger side and turned around. "No no, it's ok" she stammered out in her half-awake state, "were almost there" She picked up Angie's pacifier and put it back in her mouth, instantly the infant calmed down.  
  
Wilson looked around trying to figure out where they were, because from what he saw it couldn't possibly be GlenOak "can you believe this place? Every time we come back there's more and more stuff"  
  
Mary was really glad to be home, and that surprised her. But she wanted to see her parents, and her brothers and sisters, she missed them a lot. She wondered if anyone looked different, or how big all the kids had gotten. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she was in the driveway of her home. She smiled and got out of the car.  
  
"It feels weird to stand up" Billy announced as he ran around the driveway. Mary grabbed Angie's carrier and Wilson's hand and they walked up to the front door.  
  
Mary reached out her hand to knock but a little hand stopped her, "I want to knock" Billy said. "Ok go ahead," Mary told him. Just as Billy went to knock on the door it flew open.  
  
"Mary!" Annie exclaimed, "I had a feeling you were here" Mary stepped inside and her mother embraced her. Wilson was next and then little Billy. "It's so good to see all of you!" Annie said excitedly, "Where's my grandbaby?" she asked, Mary held up the carrier to show her the little darling. "Oh! Can I hold her?" Mary smiled, and set the carrier on the couch in the living room. She lifted the tiny baby causing her to almost cry but Mary rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. She handed her to her mother, and Angie opened her big eyes and stared at Annie.  
  
"Oh Mary she's so beautiful. She has your eyes," Annie stroked her soft wavy brown hair, "and look at these tiny little curls!"  
  
"She looks a lot like her sister" Mary said smiling. Wilson looked at her concerned, they had been doing so well. But Mary was being honest, and didn't seem upset. She just smiled at her daughter.  
  
Just then Lucy, Kevin, and Trent walked in the backdoor. "Were back!" Lucy called taking off her sunglasses and setting the fast food bags down. She turned the corner to see her sister and brother-in-law, and niece and nephew. "Mary!!" she screamed running towards her. Mary hugged her sister so tight, "oh my gosh you have no idea how good it is to see you"  
  
"Is that Angie?" she asked approaching Annie, "oh my gosh she looks just like you!"  
  
Trent wriggled out of his dad's arms and ran, or wobbled to see what all the excitement was. "Trent!" Mary shouted, "Look at how big you are!" Little Trent wrapped himself around Lucy's leg. "Aww, Trent it's just aunt Mary, you remember her" he squeezed tighter. "He is being such a momma's boy lately" Kevin said walking into the room. "Hey Kevin!" Mary said walking over to give him a hug.  
  
The rest of the day went on with little reunions like this one. When Eric came home, then later Matt and Sarah showed up with their daughters Rachel and Abby. Ruthie came home from a friend's house, and Sam and David got back from soccer practice. Right before dinner Simon got home with his new girlfriend Tristan.  
  
Dinner that night was the first time every single member of the Camden family was there in almost two years. They all enjoyed being together, and the only conflict was when Rachel took something off Abby's plate, Abby pinched her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Christmas Eve morning, all the kids ran off to play. The older boys were playing basketball in the driveway. All the big girls sat around the island in the kitchen talking.  
  
Sarah, Mary, and Lucy wanted to get to know Tristan besides what Annie had told all if them about her. From what she said and the way Simon looked at her they all had a feeling she was the one. She was from Georgia and met Simon at school; she talked with a slight southern accent. She had long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. After asking her questions for about an hour they all decided she would make a wonderful Camden.  
  
The girls all stopped talking when a swarm of boys came running into the kitchen. They were kicking and punching the air, along with sound effects. When one of David's kicks came really close to knocking over a lamp Mary decided to fix this. "Boys, go play outside, you shouldn't be kicking in the house."  
  
"But mom were playing ninjas!" Billy protested  
  
"Well, go play ninja's in the backyard. I don't want you to break anything"  
  
"Ok," Billy said, as the boys continued to fight the invisible bad guys on the way out the door.  
  
A few minutes later Lucy perked up when she heard Trent crying from the stairs. Rachel appeared "holding" Trent under his arms, with Abby right behind her.  
  
"Mommy Trent won't play dress up with us!"  
  
"Rachel put him down, he's a baby not a toy"  
  
Rachel reluctantly put the wriggling toddler down, and he scrambled to Lucy's chair and into her lap. Lucy looked around, "so when did we all become such 'mommies'?" they all laughed.  
  
Mary watched little Rachel stomp to the stairs with Abby following close behind her, dragging a raggedy stuffed bunny. The pair reminded her of herself and Lucy. She put her head on her sister's shoulder. "I missed you Luce," she told her. Lucy bent down and kissed the top of Mary's head, "me too"  
  
Angie screaming in the other room interrupted the sweet moment. "Beebee" Trent said pointing towards the living room. Lucy smiled, "that's right, baby"  
  
Mary picked up her newborn and kissed her tiny head. She walked around the room gently bouncing her to try and cease her crying. When she had stopped and rested her head on Mary's shoulder, Mary got an idea.  
  
She went to the back door to get Wilson, but some pictures on the wall stopped her. The first Matt and Sarah's wedding, next Lucy and Kevin's, followed by her and Wilson's. Under those was one of Simon and Tristan sitting on a bench all cuddled together. The next was of Ruthie and some friends at a school dance, then Sam and David in front of their school with their backpacks and lunchboxes. They all really were growing up, and it seemed kind of surreal.  
  
Mary finally got to the back door and yelled outside to Billy, "Go get Daddy and tell him to meet me at the car, were going on a family outing ok?" She informed all the girls in the kitchen that she was going somewhere and would be back in about 30-40 minutes. No one asked her any questions, they just let her go.  
  
***  
  
Mary drove silently the whole way there. Angie was getting restless; she didn't like the car very much. The only words Mary said were, "Billy pull her shade up the sun is in her eyes" and "I'll be right back" when they stopped at the grocery store.  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination Mary drove very slowly down the narrow winding road the green grass and flowers passing them. When she parked she got Angie out, Wilson took Billy's hand and followed Mary across the grass and down the little hill.  
  
Mary set Angie's carrier down on the grass, and she knelt down on it. Wilson placed the roses she got in front of her. Billy stood quiet and gripped Wilson's hand tightly.  
  
A single tear fell from Mary's eyes as she traced the gold letters on the plaque.  
  
"Hi baby. . . it's me, mommy. I miss you . . ."  
  
*** THE END ***  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wow, so that's it, its over. I think I might cry, thanks a trillion to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I kept making new chapters. As soon as I get some good ideas I will have a new story up, which will hopefully be soon. Again, thank you so much  
  
~Shannon 


End file.
